İstismar
istismar ~ استثمار Osmanlıca olarak istismar nasıl yazılır? istismar osmanlıca yazılışı, arapça istismar nasıl yazılır, istismar kuran harflerine göre yazılış istismar ::: (a. i. semere'den) : 1) işletme, faydalanma. 2) sömürme * İhmal ve İstismara yönelik Farkındalık Yaratma istismar / istismâr *Menfaatine âlet etmek. *İşletmek. *Kıymetlendirmek. *Sömürmek. *Sömürü, sömürme. *Menfaatine alet etme * Türkçe - İngilizce exploitation In this country we condemn child exploitation. - Bu ülkede çocuk istismarını kınıyoruz. *parlay *draft *taking advantage of *exploitation; misuse, abuse *exploiting (something or someone) for one's own ends *putting to good use, utilizing (Pisikoloji, Ruhbilim) abuse *He abused the privilege. - O ayrıcalığı istismar etti. *misuse İlgili Terimler *istismar etmek: exploit *istismar eden kimse: exploiter *istismar etme: (Hukuk) to abuse, to exploit *istismar etmek: make a draft on *istismar etmek: take advantage of *istismar etmek: 1. to exploit. 2. to utilize istismar etmek: a) to exploit b) to misuse, to abuse *cinsel istismar: (Pisikoloji, Ruhbilim) sexual abuse *istismar etmek: misuse *istismar etmek: use *istismar etmek: (Dilbilim) capitalize on *istismar etmek: (deyim) play upon *istismar etmek: abuse *dostluğunu istismar etmek: make a draft on one's frienship *istismar etmek: play smb. for a sucker istismar etmek: capital Türkçe - Yunanca εκμετάλλευση (ekmetallefsi) İlgili Terimler istismar etmek: εκμεταλλεύονται (ekmetallevontai) cinsel istismar: σεξουαλική κακοποίηση (sexoyaliki kakopoiisi) İngilizce - Yunanca İlgili Terimler abuse: (v) καταχρώμαι (katahromai), υβρίζω (yvrizo) parlay: στοιχηματίζω το κεφάλαιον (stoihimatizo to kefalaion) abuse: (n) κατάχρηση (katahrisi), ύβρις (yvris) abuse: κατάχρηση (katahrisi), καταχρώμαι (katahromai), λοιδορία (loidoria), βρίζω (vrizo), βρισιά (vrisia) draft: (v) στρατολογώ (stratolog), ιχνογραφώ (ihnogafo) draft: ουσ (oys). προσχέδιο (proshedio), ρ ®. προσχεδιάζω (proshediazo), πρόχειρο (proheiro) draft: (n) νομοσχέδιο (nomoshedio), προσχέδιο (proshedio), συναλλαγματική (synallagatiki), στρατολογία (stratologa) exploitation: (n) εκμετάλλευση (ekmetallefsi), καπηλεία (kapileia) exploitation: εκμετάλλευση (ekmetallefsi) misuse: κακή χρήση (kaki hrisi) misuse: (v) κακομεταχειρίζομαι (kakometaheirizomai) misuse: (n) κακή χρήση (kaki hrisi) parlay: (v) στοιχηματίζω το κεφάλαιον (stoihimatizo to kefalaion) Türkçe - Türkçe Sömürme Birinin iyi niyetini kötüye kullanma İşletme, yararlanma İlgili Terimler İSTİSMAR: (Osmanlı Dönemi) Menfaatine âlet etmek. İşletmek İSTİSMAR: (Osmanlı Dönemi) Kıymetlendirmek. Sömürmek istismar etmek: Sömürmek istismar etmek: Birinin iyi niyetini kötüye kullanmak istismar etmek: İşletmek, yararlanmak İngilizce - Arapça İlgili Terimler *abuse: {n} شر, إساءة إستعمال, شتيمة, مسبة, سباب, إيذاء جسدي, تعسف, مساوئ, مفاسد, تعسفات *draft: {s} جند, سحب, رسم مخططا تمهيديا, أعد, قرعة, كتب *draft: {n} مستخدم لجر الأثقال, مقدار السمك المصيد بسحبة واحدة, حوالة, مسودة, رسم, تيار هوائي, كمبيالة, نفس هوائية, القدرة على جر الأثقال, كتيبة, سن الخدمةالعسكرية, مخطط تمهيدي, سحب, اختيار, من تقع عليهم القرعة *exploitation: {n} استغلال, استثمار, دعاية, إعلان, تسخير *misuse: {s} أساء الإستعمال *parlay: {s} إستثمر المال من المراهنات Cinsel istismar suçu Çocuğun Cinsel İstismarı Suçu ve Cezası Çocukların Cinsel İstismarı Suçu Nedir? (TCK 103) Çocuğun cinsel istismarı suçu, kanunda belirlenen belli yaştaki çocuğun bedenine fiziksel temasta bulunma şeklinde cinsel davranışlar sergilenmesi ile oluşur (TCK 103/1). Suç, 5237 sayılı TCK’nın 103. maddesinde “Cinsel Dokunulmazlığa Karşı” suçlar bölümünde düzenlenmiştir. Cinsel istismar suçunda mağdur çocuk olup suçun en önemli unsurudur. Çocuk, TCK’nın 6/1-a maddesinde, “henüz 18 yaşını doldurmamış kişi” olarak tanımlanmaktadır. Cinsel istismar suçları açısından çocuk kavramı üç ayrı kategoride ele alınmaktadır: 15 yaşını tamamlamamış çocukların cinsel istismarı, 15 yaşını tamamlamış olmakla birlikte kendisine yönelen fiilin hukuki anlam ve sonuçlarını algılama yeteneği gelişmemiş çocukların cinsel istismarı, 15-18 yaş grubunda olan çocukların, sadece cebir, tehdit, hile veya iradeyi etkileyen başka bir nedene dayalı olarak cinsel istismarı. Cinsel suçlar, genel olarak şu şekilde kategorize edilmektedir: Cinsel İstismar Suçu: Kural 15 yaşını tamamlamamış çocuklara karşı bedensel temasta bulunmak suretiyle cinsel amaçla işlenen fiilleri cezalandırmaktadır (TCK md.103). 15-18 yaş grubunda olan çocuklara karşı hile, cebir, tehdit veya iradeyi etkileyen bir nedenle çocuğun bedeni üzerinde icra edilen fiiller de cinsel istismar suçu olarak nitelenir. Cinsel Saldırı Suçu: Kural olarak yaşı büyük kimselere veya 15-18 yaş grubu mağdurlara yönelik (hile, cebir, tehdit veya iradeyi etkileyen başkaca bir neden olmaksızın) bedensel temasta bulunmak suretiyle cinsel amaçla işlenen fiilleri cezalandırmaktadır (TCK 102) Cinsel Taciz Suçu: Mağdurun yaşına bakılmaksızın, fail ile mağdur arasında bedensel temas olmadan, halk arasında laf atma, sözlü taciz vb. gibi ifade edilen cinsel davranışlarla işlenen fiilleri cezalandırmaktadır (TCK 105) Reşit Olmayanla Cinsel İlişki Suçu: 15-18 yaş grubunda yer alan çocuklarla, çocuğun kendi rızasıyla cinsel ilişkiye girilmesi halinde reşit olmayanla cinsel ilişki suçu oluşur (TCK 104). Çocukların Basit Cinsel İstismarı Suçunun Unsurları Çocuğun Basit Cinsel İstismarı Suçunun Temel Şekli: Basit cinsel istismar suçu, çocuğun cinsel istismarı suçunun temel şekli olup çocuğun vücudu üzerinde gerçekleştirilen, cinsel arzuları tatmin amacına yönelik ve fakat cinsel ilişki düzeyine varmayan cinsel davranışlar sergilenmesi ile oluşur. Basit cinsel istismar suçunun oluşması için, gerçekleştirilen hareketlerin objektif olarak şehvi nitelikte bulunmaları yeterlidir; failin şehvi arzularının fiilen tatmin edilmiş olması şart değildir. Sarkıntılık Suretiyle Çocuğun Basit Cinsel İstismarı Suçu: Sarkıntılık, çocuğun basit cinsel istismarı suçunun daha az ceza gerektiren en hafif şekli olarak kabul edilmektedir. Sarkıntılık suretiyle çocuğun cinsel istismarı suçunda da diğer tüm cinsel istismar suçlarında olduğu gibi mağdur çocuğun bedenine fiziksel bir temasta bulunulması şarttır. Bedensel temas olmadan cinsel amaçla işlenen diğer fiiller çocuğun cinsel tacizi suçu olarak nitelenir. Örneğin, mağdur çocuğa cinsel amaçla “bacaklarına dokunayım mı” demek cinsel taciz, herhangi bir şekilde dokunmak ise sarkıntılık suretiyle cinsel istismar olarak kabul edilir. Sarkıntılık; failin mağdur çocuğa yönelik yüzeysel, geçici ve hafif derecede cinsel davranışlarını ifade eder. Örneğin, çocuğa cinsel amaçla dokunmak, bir kere öpmek vb. gibi cinsel davranışlar sarkıntılık suretiyle cinsel istismar suçu olarak kabul edilir. Basit cinsel istismar suçunun temel şekli ile daha az cezayı gerektiren sarkıntılık suretiyle cinsel istismar suçu arasındaki temel fark; sarkıntılık fiilinin kesik ve ani bir eylemle mağdur çocuğun bedenine temas edilmesiyle, çocuğun basit cinsel istismarı suçunun temel şeklinin ise çocuğa karşı cinsel sömürü düzeyine varacak şekilde birbirini takip eden birden fazla davranış icra edilmesiyle oluşmasıdır. Özellikle belirtmek gerekir ki; 15 yaşını tamamlamamış çocuklar açısından mağdurun fiile rıza göstermesinin hiçbir önemi yoktur. Çünkü, TCK md.103 “15 yaşını bitirmiş olup da 18 yaşını tamamlamamış” olan çocuklara karşı rızalarıyla işlenen cinsel davranışları cinsel istismar suçu kapsamına almamış ve bu kategorideki çocukların rızalarına önem vermişken, “15 yaşını tamamlamamış” çocuklara karşı yapılan her türlü cinsel davranışı rızaları olsa bile çocukların cinsel istismarı suçu kapsamına almıştır. Çocuğun rızası hukuken üzerinde mutlak surette tasarruf edebileceği bir hakka ilişkin olmadığından hukuka uygunluk nedeni olarak kabul edilemez. Bu nedenle, 15 yaşını tamamlamamış çocukların cinsel istismara rıza göstermesi, yani fiili kendi isteğiyle yaptığını kabul etmesi failin cezalandırılmasını engellemez. Çocukların Basit Cinsel İstismarı Suçunun Cezası (TCK 103) Çocuğun basit cinsel istismarı suçunun cezası şu şekildedir: Çocuğu cinsel yönden istismar eden kişi, 8 yıldan on beş yıla kadar hapis cezası ile cezalandırılır (TCK md.103/1-birinci cümle). Sarkıntılık suretiyle, yani cinsel istismarın sarkıntılık düzeyinde kalması halinde 3 yıldan 8 yıla kadar hapis cezasına hükmolunur (TCK md.103/1-ikinci cümle). Mağdurun on iki yaşını tamamlamamış olması halinde verilecek ceza, basit cinsel istismar durumunda 10 yıldan, sarkıntılık durumunda 5 yıldan az olamaz (TCK md.103/1-üçüncü cümle). Sarkıntılık düzeyinde kalmış suçun failinin çocuk olması hâlinde soruşturma ve kovuşturma yapılması mağdurun, velisinin veya vasisinin şikâyetine bağlıdır (TCK md.103/1-ikinci cümle). Basit cinsel istismar suçunun daha fazla ceza gerektiren nitelikli halleri şunlardır (TCK md.103/3): Birden fazla kişi tarafından birlikte (TCK md.103/3-a), İnsanların toplu olarak bir arada yaşama zorunluluğunda bulunduğu ortamların sağladığı kolaylıktan faydalanmak suretiyle (TCK md.103/3-b), Üçüncü derece dâhil kan veya kayın hısımlığı ilişkisi içinde bulunan bir kişiye karşı ya da üvey baba, üvey ana, üvey kardeş veya evlat edinen tarafından (TCK md.103/3-c), Vasi, eğitici, öğretici, bakıcı, koruyucu aile veya sağlık hizmeti veren ya da koruma, bakım veya gözetim yükümlülüğü bulunan kişiler tarafından (TCK md.103/3-d), Kamu görevinin veya hizmet ilişkisinin sağladığı nüfuz kötüye kullanılmak suretiyle (TCK md.103/3-e), suçun işlenmesi hâlinde, yukarıdaki fıkralara göre verilecek ceza yarı oranında artırılır. Basit cinsel istismar suçunun cebir, tehdit veya silah kullanılarak işlenmesi halinde cezası şu şekildedir (TCK md.103/4-5-6): Cinsel istismarın, 15 yaşını tamamlamamış çocuklara karşı cebir veya tehditle ya da 15 yaşını tamamlamış olmakla birlikte kendisine yönelen fiilin hukuki anlam ve sonuçlarını algılama yeteneği gelişmemiş çocuklara karşı silah, bıçak, sopa vb. gibi aletler kullanmak suretiyle gerçekleştirilmesi hâlinde, yukarıdaki fıkralara göre verilecek ceza yarı oranında artırılır (TCK md.103/4). Örneğin, bir kamu görevlisi tarafından ve silahla basit cinsel istismar suçu işlendiğinde, cezayı ayrı ayrı arttıran iki nitelikli hal meydana geldiğinden suçun cezası önce TCK md.103/3-e gereği yarı oranında arttırılacak, arttırım sonucu ortaya çıkan ceza miktarı TCK md.103/4 gereği yeniden yarı oranında arttırılarak failin mahkum olacağı sonuç ceza bulunacaktır. Çocukların cinsel istismarı suçunda kasten yaralamanın ağır halleri, mağdurun bitkisel hayata girmesi veya ölüm halinde suçun cezası: Cinsel istismar için başvurulan cebir ve şiddetin kasten yaralama suçunun ağır neticelerine neden olması hâlinde, ayrıca kasten yaralama suçuna ilişkin hükümler uygulanır (TCK md.103/5). Suç sonucu mağdurun bitkisel hayata girmesi veya ölümü hâlinde, ağırlaştırılmış müebbet hapis cezasına hükmolunur (TCK md.103/6). Nitelikli Cinsel İstismar Suçu veya Tecavüz Suçunun Unsurları Çocuğun nitelikli cinsel saldırı suçu, TCK md. 103/2’de vücuda “organ” veya “sair cisim sokulması” şeklinde düzenlenen uygulamada çocuklara karşı işlenen bu cinsel istismar suçuna “tecavüz suçu” da denilmektedir. Cinsel istismarın, vücuda “organ” veya “sair bir cisim” sokulması suretiyle gerçekleştirilmesi nitelikli hali için, vücuda vajinal, anal veya oral yoldan organ veya sair bir cismin sokulması gerekir. Bu açıdan mağdurun vücuduna penis sokulabileceği gibi, vajinal veya anal yoldan cop, kalem, şişe, sopa gibi sair bir cisim de sokulabilir. Özellikle belirtmek gerekir ki; çocuğun basit cinsel istismarı suçunun aksine, nitelikli cinsel istismar suçunun (tecavüz suçu) oluşabilmesi için, gerçekleştirilen davranışın cinsel arzuların tatmini amacına yönelik olması şart değildir. Çocuğun bedenine “organ” veya “sair bir cisim” sokulması suçun tamamlanması için yeterlidir. Maddede “organ” tabiri kullanıldığından cinsel organ dışındaki vücuda girme özelliği olan örneğin; parmak gibi diğer organların da vücuda sokulması suçun nitelikli halini oluşturabilecektir. Bu organın sahibinin kadın veya erkek olmasının bir önemi yoktur. Sokma fiili bizzat fail tarafından yapılabileceği gibi 3. bir kişinin veya bizzat mağdurun araç olarak kullanılması suretiyle de gerçekleştirilebilir. Kanunda bir sınırlama olmamakla birlikte sadece oral, anal veya vajinal bölgelere yönelik organ ya da sair bir cisim sokma eylemlerinin suçun nitelikli halini oluşturabileceği kabul edilmelidir. Böyle bir kabul madde gerekçesi de gözetildiğinde kanun koyucunun amacına daha uygun olacaktır. Vücudun bu bölgelerine organ veya sair bir cismin az da olsa girmesi bu nitelikli halin uygulanması açısından yeterlidir. Mağdurun Yaşında Yanılma-Hata: Fail, cinsel ilişkide bulunduğu mağdurenin 15 yaşını doldurmadığı halde, 15 yaşını doldurduğu düşüncesiyle mağdure ile rızasıyla cinsel ilişkide bulunur ve şikayetçi olmayan mağdurenin yaşı konusundaki hatası esaslı, diğer bir ifadeyle kabul edilebilir bir hata olursa, bu takdirde fail 5237 sayılı TCK’nun 30. maddesinin birinci fıkrası uyarınca suçun maddi unsurlarından olan mağdurun yaşına ilişkin bu hatasından yaralanacak, bunun sonucu olarak yüklenen suç açısından kasten hareket etmiş sayılmayacağından ve bu suçun taksirle işlenmesi hali kanunda cezalandırılmadığından 5271 sayılı CMK’nun 223. maddesinin ikinci fıkrasının © bendi gereğince beraatına karar verilmesi gerekecektir. Suçun maddi unsurlarında hata hali faile ilişkin bir durum olduğundan, bu hususun fail veya avukatı tarafından ileri sürülmesi gerekmekte olup, kural olarak mahkemece suçun maddi unsurlarında hataya düşülüp düşülmediğine ilişkin bir araştırma yapılmayacaktır (Yargıtay CGK - Karar: 2013/581). Çocukların Nitelikli Cinsel İstismarı Suçunun Cezası (TCK 103) Çocuğun nitelikli cinsel istismarı suçunun (tecavüz suçu) cezası şu şekildedir: Cinsel istismarın vücuda organ veya sair bir cisim sokulması suretiyle gerçekleştirilmesi durumunda, on altı yıldan aşağı olmamak üzere hapis cezasına hükmolunur. Mağdurun on iki yaşını tamamlamamış olması hâlinde verilecek ceza on sekiz yıldan az olamaz (TCK md.103/2). Çocuğun nitelikli cinsel istismar suçunun daha fazla ceza gerektiren nitelikli halleri şunlardır (TCK md.103/3): Birden fazla kişi tarafından birlikte (TCK md.103/3-a), İnsanların toplu olarak bir arada yaşama zorunluluğunda bulunduğu ortamların sağladığı kolaylıktan faydalanmak suretiyle (TCK md.103/3-b), Üçüncü derece dâhil kan veya kayın hısımlığı ilişkisi içinde bulunan bir kişiye karşı ya da üvey baba, üvey ana, üvey kardeş veya evlat edinen tarafından (TCK md.103/3-c), Vasi, eğitici, öğretici, bakıcı, koruyucu aile veya sağlık hizmeti veren ya da koruma, bakım veya gözetim yükümlülüğü bulunan kişiler tarafından (TCK md.103/3-d), Kamu görevinin veya hizmet ilişkisinin sağladığı nüfuz kötüye kullanılmak suretiyle (TCK md.103/3-e), suçun işlenmesi hâlinde, yukarıdaki fıkralara göre verilecek ceza yarı oranında artırılır. Nitelikli cinsel istismar suçunun cebir, tehdit veya silah kullanılarak işlenmesi halinde cezası şu şekildedir (TCK md.103/4-5-6): Cinsel istismarın, 15 yaşını tamamlamamış çocuklara karşı cebir veya tehditle ya da 15 yaşını tamamlamış olmakla birlikte kendisine yönelen fiilin hukuki anlam ve sonuçlarını algılama yeteneği gelişmemiş çocuklara karşı silah, bıçak, sopa vb. gibi aletler kullanmak suretiyle gerçekleştirilmesi hâlinde, yukarıdaki fıkralara göre verilecek ceza yarı oranında artırılır (TCK md.103/4). Örneğin, üvey baba tarafından ve silahla nitelikli cinsel istismar suçu işlendiğinde, cezayı ayrı ayrı arttıran iki nitelikli hal meydana geldiğinden suçun cezası önce TCK md.103/3-e gereği yarı oranında arttırılacak, arttırım sonucu ortaya çıkan ceza miktarı TCK md.103/4 gereği yeniden yarı oranında arttırılarak failin mahkum olacağı sonuç ceza bulunacaktır. Çocukların nitelikli cinsel istismarı suçunda kasten yaralamanın ağır halleri, mağdurun bitkisel hayata girmesi veya ölüm halinde suçun cezası: Cinsel istismar için başvurulan cebir ve şiddetin kasten yaralama suçunun ağır neticelerine neden olması hâlinde, ayrıca kasten yaralama suçuna ilişkin hükümler uygulanır (TCK md.103/5). Suç sonucu mağdurun bitkisel hayata girmesi veya ölümü hâlinde, ağırlaştırılmış müebbet hapis cezasına hükmolunur (TCK md.103/6). Adli Para Cezasına Çevirme, Erteleme ve Hükmün Açıklanmasının Geri Bırakılması Adli para cezası, işlenen bir suça karşılık hapis cezasıyla birlikte veya tek başına uygulanabilen bir yaptırım türüdür. Çocuğun cinsel istismarı suçu nedeniyle verilen hapis cezası ceza miktarı nedeniyle adli para cezasına çevrilemez. Hükmün Açıklanmasının Geri Bırakılması sanık hakkında hükmolunan cezanın belli bir denetim süresi içerisinde sonuç doğurmaması, denetim süresi içerisinde belli koşullar yerine getirildiğinde ceza kararının hiçbir sonuç doğurmayacak şekilde ortadan kaldırılması davanın düşmesine neden olan bir ceza muhakemesi kurumudur. Çocuğun cinsel istismarı suçu nedeniyle hükmedilen hapis cezasının miktarı nedeniyle hükmün açıklanmasının geri bırakılması (hagb) kararı verilmesi mümkün değildir. Ceza ertelenmesi, mahkeme tarafından belirlenen cezanın cezaevinde infaz edilmesinden şartlı olarak vazgeçilmesidir. Çocuğun cinsel istismarı suçu nedeniyle hükmedilen hapis cezasının miktarı nedeniyle ertelenmesi mümkün değildir. Suçun Şikayet Süresi, Zamanaşımı ve Uzlaşma Uzlaşma, suç isnadı altındaki şahıs ile suçun mağduru olan şahsın bir uzlaştırmacı aracılığıyla iletişim kurarak anlaşmasıdır. Cinsel istismar suçları, uzlaşma kapsamında olan suçlar değildir. Suçun; basit cinsel istismar, sarkıntılık veya nitelikli cinsel istismar suçu olması farketmez, cinsel suçlar açısından uzlaşma hükümleri uygulanmaz. Sarkıntılık suretiyle cinsel istismar suçunun faili de yaşı küçük çocuk ise, suç şikayete bağlı suçlardandır. Mağdurun velisi veya vasisi şikayetçi olmadıkça soruşturma yapılmaz. Mağdurun velisi veya vasisi, şikayet hakkını suçun işlenmesinden itibaren 6 ay içinde kullanmalıdır. Şikayetten vazgeçme ise ceza davasının düşme nedenidir. Şikayetten vazgeçme, soruşturma veya ceza davası açıldıktan sonra kovuşturma aşamasında mümkündür. Mağdurun şikayetten vazgeçmesi halinde soruşturma aşamasında kovuşturmaya yer olmadığına dair karar verilir ve mağdur aynı olayla ilgili bir daha şikayet hakkını kullanamaz. Ceza davasının açıldığı aşama olan kovuşturma aşamasında şikayetten vazgeçme halinde mahkeme davanın düşmesi kararı verir. Yukarıdaki durum dışında, tüm cinsel istismar suçları savcılık tarafından resen takip edilir. Bu suçlar şikayete bağlı suçlar arasında yer almamaktadır. Dava zamanaşımı, suçun işlendiği tarihten itibaren belli bir süre geçtiği halde dava açılmamış veya dava açılmasına rağmen kanuni süre içinde sonuçlandırılmamış ise ceza davasının düşmesi sonucunu doğuran bir ceza hukuku kurumudur. Çocukların cinsel istismar suçunun temel şeklinin dava zamanaşımı süresi 15 yıldır. Söz konusu cinsel suçlar, bu zamanaşımı süresi içerisinde her zaman soruşturulabilir ve fail hakkında kamu davası açılabilir. Cinsel İstismar Suçunda Görevli Mahkeme Sarkıntılık suretiyle cinsel istismar suçu hakkında yargılama yapma görevi, asliye ceza mahkemesi tarafından yerine getirilir. Sarkıntılık suçu dışında TCK md.103’de yer alan tüm cinsel istismar suçları ile ilgili yargılama yapma görevi ağır ceza mahkemesi tarafından yerine getirilir. Çocuğun Cinsel İstismarı Suçu Yargıtay Kararları Servis Şoförünün Çocuğa Cinsel İstismar Suçu Sanığın eylemleri gerçekleştirdiği tarihte mağdurenin kullandığı servis aracının şoförü olması nedeniyle bakım ve gözetim yükümlülüğü bulunduğu halde hakkında 5237 sayılı TCK’nın 103/3. maddesinin uygulanmaması aleyhe temyiz olmadığından bozma nedeni yapılmamıştır (Yargıtay 14. Ceza Dairesi - Karar: 2018/264). Cinsel İstismar ve Cinsel Saldırı Suçu Arasındaki Fark Sanığın suç tarihinde 17 yaş içerisinde bulunan mağdurenin göğsünü ellemek ve yanağından öpmek şeklinde gerçekleştirdiği eylemlerinin TCK.nın 103/1. maddesinde düzenlenen çocuğun basit cinsel istismarı suçunu oluşturduğu gözetilmeden yazılı şekilde 18 yaşından büyükler için uygulanması mümkün olan TCK.nın 102/1. maddesinde düzenlenen basit cinsel saldırı suçundan hüküm kurulması hukuka aykırı olup bozma nedenidir (Yargıtay 14.Ceza Dairesi - Karar: 2014/12004). Çocuğu Taciz Ederek Arabanın İçine Çekme ve Cinsel İstismar Suçu Sanık hakkında TCK md.105 gereği cinsel taciz suçu nedeniyle verilen mahkumiyet hükmünün incelenmesinde; Olay günü yolda yürümekte olan katılanın yanına aracı ile yaklaşan sanığın “çok güzelsin, gel istediğin yere bırakalım” diyerek suç tarihi itibari ile 15-18 yaş grubu içinde bulunan katılana yönelik taciz eylemlerinde bulunup eylemlerini sürdürüp, çantasından tutarak devamında onu araç içine çekmeye çalıştığı, katılanın bu istem dışı davranışa karşı koyması üzerine sanık A’nın tokat atarak olay yerinden ayrılması şeklinde gelişen eyleminin kül halinde 5237 sayılı TCK’nın 103/1-b maddesinde tanımlanan çocuğun cinsel istismarı suçunu oluşturur (Yargıtay 14. Ceza Dairesi - Karar: 2016/3091). Omuzuna Dokunmak Suretiyle Çocuğun Cinsel İstismarı Suçu Sanığın olay günü nüfus kaydına göre 18 yaşından küçük olan mağdure ile serviste yalnız kaldıktan sonra aracı durdurduğu ve mağdurenin önceden yaşadığı kaçırılma olayından bahsederek kendisine sahip çıkabileceğini, ev tutabileceğini söyleyerek sağ elini mağdurenin omzuna attığı ve kendisine doğru çekerek öpmeye çalıştığı tüm dosya kapsamından sabit olduğu halde, sanığın çocuğun basit cinsel istismar suçundan cezalandırılmasına karar verilmesi gerekirken yazılı şekilde beraatine karar verilmesi hukuka aykırıdır (Yargıtay 14. Ceza Dairesi - Karar: 2014/7971). Mağdurenin Kolundan Tutma Suretiyle Bedensel Temas Sanık hakkında çocuğun basit cinsel istismarı suçundan kurulan hükmün incelenmesinde; Olay günü, sanığın tanık olarak dinlenen ablası B. ile okuldan çıkıp, yurda gitmekte olan mağdurenin sol kolunu tutarak kendisine doğru çekip öpmek istediği, bir yandan da diğer eliyle mağdurenin göğsünü tutmak için hamle yaptığı, ancak mağdurenin sanığı iteleyerek kurtulduğu şeklinde sübut bulan olayda, sanığın, mağdureye yönelik eyleminde bedensel teması da içeren cinsel davranışlarının bulunduğu, bu haliyle basit cinsel istismar suçu olarak nitelenen eylemin tamamlanmış olduğu gözetilmeden, yazılı gerekçeyle basit cinsel istirmar suçuna teşebbüs hükümleri uygulanmak suretiyle eksik ceza tayini kararın bozulmasını gerektirmiştir (Yargıtay 14. Ceza Dairesi - Karar: 2014/8030). Çocuğun Cinsel İstismarı ve Kişiyi Hürriyetinden Yoksun Kılma Suçunun Birlikte İşlenmesi Mağdurun istikrarlı ifadesi, sanığın savunması, olayın oluşu ve dosya kapsamına göre, nüfus kayıt örneğine göre, suç tarihinde 18 yaşından küçük olduğu anlaşılan çocuk mağduru araçta iken, kapıları kilitleyip zorla basit cinsel istismar eylemlerinde bulunduğu anlaşılan sanığın, 5237 sayılı TCK.nın 103/1, 109/1, 3-f, 5. maddeleri gereğince cezalandırılması gerekirken, basit cinsel istismar suçundan TCK.nın 103/1. maddesi yerine, 102/1. maddesi gereğince basit cinsel saldırı suçundan hüküm kurulması, kişiyi hürriyetinden yoksun kılma suçundan da mahkûmiyet kararı verilmesi gerekirken beraat kararı verilmesi hukuka aykırıdır (Yargıtay 14.Ceza Dairesi -Karar: 2014/5439). Çocukların Cinsel İstismarı Suçunda Mağdurun Yaşının Araştırılması Mağdure hakkında usulüne uygun olarak kemik yaşının tespiti araştırmasını yapmadan, Kahramanmaraş Devlet Hastanesinden alınan 18.12.2009 tarihli rapora göre, mağdurenin olay tarihinde 18 yaşını doldurduğunun belirtilmesi üzerine, suçun oluşumuna etkisi bakımından öncelikle mağdurenin resmî bir kurumda doğup doğmadığı araştırılıp, doğmadığının tespit edilmesi halinde, mağdurenin yaş tespitine esas olacak şekilde kemik grafileri çektirilip, tam teşekküllü bir hastaneden içinde radyoloji uzmanının da bulunduğu sağlık kurulundan rapor alınması, duraksama halinde Adli Tıp Kurumundan görüş alınarak mağdurenin gerçek yaşının bilimsel şekilde saptanmasından sonra sanığın hukuki durumunun tayin ve takdiri gerektiği gözetilmeden eksik araştırma ile yazılı şekilde hüküm kurulması kanuna aykırıdır (Yargıtay 14.Ceza Dairesi - Karar: 2014/6016). Cinsel İstismar Suçu ve Rızasıyla Cinsel İlişki Her ne kadar iddianamede sevk maddesi olarak TCK.nın 102/2-5. maddeleri gösterilmiş ise de, açıkça iddianamede dosya kapsamına uygun olarak TCK.nın 103/2. maddesinde düzenlenen çocuğun nitelikli cinsel istismarından anlatımın bulunduğu, sanığın mağdure ile rızasıyla cinsel ilişkide bulunduğunu ikrar ettiği, mağdurenin ise ilk ilişkinin zora dayalı sonraki ilişkilerinin ise rızaya dayalı olduğunu belirttiği, zora dayalı bir ilişki gerçekleştirdiğine dair mağdurenin soyut iddiasından başka delil bulunmadığı, oluşa göre sanığın 16 yaş içinde bulunan mağdure ile birden fazla kez cinsel ilişkiye girdiği sabit olmakla, ek savunma hakkı verilerek sanığın TCK.nın 104/1, 43. maddeleri uyarınca reşit olmayanla rızayla cinsel ilişki suçu nedeniyle cezalandırılmasına karar verilmesi gerekirken yazılı şekilde beraatine hükmolunması kanuna aykırıdır (Yargıtay 14. Ceza Dairesi - Karar: 2014/6706) Doktor Raporları Arasında Çelişki ve Çocuğun Cezai Ehliyeti Suça sürüklenen çocuk Nuri hakkında M… Ruh Sağlığı ve Hastalıkları Hastanesince düzenlenen 09.06.2015 tarihli raporda hafif derecede zeka geriliği saptandığı ve işlediği iddia edilen eylemin hukuki anlam ve sonuçlarını algılayamaması nedeniyle 5237 sayılı TCK’nın 32/1. maddesi kapsamında olduğunun bildirilmesinin ardından Adli Tıp Kurumu 6. İhtisas Kurulu tarafından düzenlenen 09.10.2015 tarihli raporda ise, suça sürüklenen çocuğun 2008 yılı Temmuz ayında işlediği fiilin hukuki anlam ve sonuçlarını algılama ve bu fiille ilgili davranışlarını yönlendirme yeteneğinin yeterince gelişmiş olduğunun belirtilmesi karşısında, raporlar arasında ortaya çıkan çelişkinin giderilmesi için Adli Tıp Kurumu Kanununun 15/f. maddesi uyarınca Adli Tıp Kurumu Genel Kurulundan rapor alınarak sonucuna göre suça sürüklenen çocuk Nuri’nin hukuki durumunun tayin ve takdiri gerekirken eksik araştırma ile yazılı şekilde hüküm kurulması hukuka aykırıdır (Yargıtay 14. Ceza Dairesi - Karar: 2016/6469) Zincirleme Nitelikli Cinsel İstismar Suçu Mağdurenin soruşturma aşamasındaki beyanları, olayın hemen akabinde alınan Sakarya Eğitim ve Araştırma Hastanesinin 04.04.2011 tarihli raporu ve tüm dosya kapsamından, sanık ve mağdurenin internet üzerinden tanışarak arkadaş oldukları, 02.04.2011 tarihinde mağdurenin sanık ile buluşmak üzere evden ayrıldığı, sanıkla buluşarak bir süre gezdikleri, gece geç saatte sanığın kaldığı eve geldikleri ve burada sanığın mağdure ile rızası dahilinde öpüşerek ve mağdurenin göğüslerine ve cinsel organına dokunarak basit cinsel istismarda bulunduğu, bunun dışında bir eyleminin olmadığı ve devamında uyudukları, ertesi sabah sanığın mağdureyi Tuğçe isimli arkadaşının yanına bıraktığı sanığın yenilenen kastı ile akşam saatlerinde yine yanlarına gelerek birlikte gezdikleri, gece geç saatte mağdure ve sanığın kaldığı eve geldikleri, burada sanığın ilk olarak cinsel organını mağdurenin iç çamaşırı üzerinden sürtünerek boşaldığı, devamında ise mağdure ile ilişkiye girmek istediğini beyan ettiği ve anal yoldan cinsel ilişkiye girdiği, o geceyi de birlikte geçirdikleri anlaşılmakla, sanığın eylemine uyan nitelikli cinsel istismar suçunu düzenleyen TCK.nın 103/2, 43/1. maddeleri uyarınca cezalandırılması yerine, yazılı şekilde basit cinsel istismar suçundan hüküm kurulması hukuka aykırıdır (Yargıtay 14. Ceza Dairesi - Karar: 2014/12492). Çocuğun Basit Cinsel İstismarı Suçu Sanığın, suç tarihinde 13 yaşı içerisinde olan mağduru diğer sanık F. ile birlikte gece vakti arabayla ıssız bir alana götürmesinin ardından mağdura bira içirtip sızmasını bekledikten sonra gerçekleştirdiği eylemde mağdurun dosyada mevcut anal muayene raporlarındaki fiili livata bulgularının da tam olmadığı göz önüne alındığında, sanığın yanında ikinci bir suç ortağı da varken mağdura yönelik hareketlerini sonuna kadar götürebilmesi imkan dahilinde bulunduğu halde ciddi bir engel neden olmaksızın eylemi tamamlamaktan vazgeçip icra hareketlerine kendiliğinden son verdiğinin anlaşılması karşısında, sanık hakkında TCK.nın 36. maddesi uyarınca gönüllü vazgeçme hükümlerinin uygulanması ve mahkemenin mağdura organ sokulmadığı yönündeki tespiti de nazara alınıp sanığın eyleminin çocuğun basit cinsel istismarı suçunu oluşturduğu kabul edilerek sanık hakkında TCK’nın 103/1. maddesi gereğince hüküm kurulması ve temel cezanın suç işleme kastının yoğunluğu, suçun işlendiği yer ve zaman ile dosya içeriği dikkate alınarak hakkaniyet gereği alt sınırdan uzaklaşılmak suretiyle belirlenmesi gerekirken yazılı şekilde vücuda organ sokmak suretiyle çocuğun nitelikli cinsel istismarı suçuna teşebbüsten hüküm kurulması hukuka aykırıdır (Yargıtay 14.Ceza Dairesi - Karar: 2014/12595). Çocuğun Basit Cinsel İstismarı Suçu ve Cinsel saldırı Suçu Sanığın, 14.08.1993 doğumlu olup suç tarihinde 18 yaşını tamamlamamış olan mağdurenin cinsel organını ve göğüslerini ellemek şeklinde tezahür eden eyleminin 5237 sayılı Türk Ceza Kanununun 103/1-b maddesinde yer alan çocuğun basit cinsel istismarı suçunu oluşturduğu gözetilmeden, suç vasfında yanılgıya düşülerek 5237 s. Kanunun 102/1 inci maddesinde yer alan eylemin basit cinsel saldırı suçu oluşturduğunun kabulüyle yazılı şekilde hüküm kurulması hukuka aykırıdır (Yargıtay 14. Ceza Dairesi - Karar: 2014/638). Cinsel İstismar Suçunda Çocuğun Yaşında Hata - Yanılma Suçun maddi unsurlarından birisi de mağdur olup, kanun koyucu 5237 sayılı TCK’nun 103. maddesinde üç grup mağdura yer vermiştir. Birincisi onbeş yaşını tamamlamamış olan çocuklar, ikincisi onbeş yaşını tamamlamış olmakla birlikte fiilin hukuki anlam ve sonuçlarını algılama yeteneği gelişmemiş olan çocuklar, üçüncüsü ise onbeş yaşını tamamlayıp onsekiz yaşını tamamlamamış çocuklardır. Birinci ve ikinci grupta yer alan çocuklara karşı cebir, tehdit, hile veya iradeyi etkileyen başka bir neden olmaksızın dahi gerçekleştirilen her türlü cinsel davranış istismar suçunu oluşturmakta, eylemin bu kişilere karşı cebir veya tehdit kullanılmak suretiyle gerçekleştirilmesi ise anılan maddenin dördüncü fıkrası uyarınca cezanın yarı oranında artırılmasını gerektirmektedir. Üçüncü grupta yer alan çocuklar yönüyle eylemin suç oluşturması için gerçekleştirilen cinsel davranışların cebir, tehdit, hile veya iradeyi etkileyen başka bir nedene dayalı olarak gerçekleştirilmesi gerekmektedir. Nitekim cebir, tehdit ve hile olmaksızın onbeş yaşını bitirmiş olan çocukla cinsel ilişkide bulunan kişi, anılan kanunun 103. maddesinde düzenlenmiş olan çocukların cinsel istismarı suçundan değil, şikayet üzerine 104. maddede düzenlenen reşit olmayanla cinsel ilişki suçundan cezalandırılacaktır. Fail, cinsel ilişkide bulunduğu mağdurenin 15 yaşını doldurmadığı halde, 15 yaşını doldurduğu düşüncesiyle mağdure ile rızasıyla cinsel ilişkide bulunur ve şikayetçi olmayan mağdurenin yaşı konusundaki hatası esaslı, diğer bir ifadeyle kabul edilebilir bir hata olursa, bu takdirde fail 5237 sayılı TCK’nun 30. maddesinin birinci fıkrası uyarınca suçun maddi unsurlarından olan mağdurun yaşına ilişkin bu hatasından yaralanacak, bunun sonucu olarak yüklenen suç açısından kasten hareket etmiş sayılmayacağından ve bu suçun taksirle işlenmesi hali kanunda cezalandırılmadığından 5271 sayılı CMK’nun 223. maddesinin ikinci fıkrasının © bendi gereğince beraatına karar verilmesi gerekecektir. Suçun maddi unsurlarında hata hali faile ilişkin bir durum olduğundan, bu hususun fail veya müdafii tarafından ileri sürülmesi gerekmekte olup, kural olarak mahkemece suçun maddi unsurlarında hataya düşülüp düşülmediğine ilişkin bir araştırma yapılmayacaktır. Bu bilgiler ışığında uyuşmazlık konusu değerlendirildiğinde; Hastane doğumlu olup suç tarihinde ondört yaşında olan mağdure ile sanığın aynı köyde ikamet ettikleri, iki yıl gibi uzun bir süre arkadaşlık yaparak evlenmeye karar verdikleri, mağdurenin yaşının küçük olması sebebiyle ailesinin evlenmelerine izin vermediği, bunun üzerine mağdure ve sanığın rızaen birlikte kaçıp yirmiyedi gün birlikte yaşadıkları ve bu süre içinde birden çok rızayla cinsel ilişkiye girdikleri olayda; sanığın mağdureyi uzun süredir tanıması ve ailesinin yaşı küçük olduğu için evlenmelerine izin vermediğini bilmesi karşısında, mağdurenin onbeş yaşından küçük olduğunu bilmemesi hayatın olağan akışına aykırı olup somut olayda TCK’nun 30. maddesinde düzenlenen hata halinin uygulanma şartları mevcut değildir (Yargıtay CGK - 2015/277 K.). Mağdurenin 15 Yaşından Küçük Görünüp Görünmediğinin Bizzat Mahkemece Gözlemlenmesi Mağdurenin hastane doğum tutanağına göre, gerçek doğum tarihi 16.08.1992 olup 15 yaşını 16.08.2007 tarihinde ikmal ettiği, suç tarihinin ise 12.08.2007 olduğu, mağdurenin suç tarihi itibarıyla 14 yaş 11 ay 26 günlük olup, 15 yaşın ikmaline sadece 4 gün kaldığı, mağdurenin önce mahalli düğün sonra da resmî nikahla evlendiği sanıktan olan çocuğunun doğumu ile ilgili iki yıl sonra 2009 yılında hastaneye başvurmaları üzerine olayın ortaya çıktığı, sanığın mahkeme savunmasında, mağdurenin gerçek yaşını tam olarak bilmediğini, şu anda 18 olduğunu, mağdurenin kendisinin nüfusa geç yazıldığını söylediğini belirttiği, sanığın bu beyanın kısmet teyit eder nitelikte mağdurenin nüfus kaydında 01.09.1992 olarak yazılı olmasına rağmen getirtilen hastane doğum tutanağına göre 16.08.1992 tarihinde doğduğu, buna göre de 15 yaşın ikmaline 4 gün kalmış olduğunun anlaşıldığı, taraflar yaş küçüklüğü nedeni ile resmî nikah yapamadıklarını beyan etmekte iseler de bu bilginin mağdurenin 15 yaşından küçük olduğunu kesin olarak bildikleri sonucunu doğurmadığı, zira resmî nikah için izin alarak veya kendiliğinden evlenmeye yetkili olma yaşı ile suçun unsuru olan 15 yaşın ikmalinin farklı olduğu, tarafların düğün tarihi konusundaki samimi beyanları, sanığın benzer bir olayda 14 yaş 11 ay 28 günlük olan bir mağdure ile ilgili Yargıtay Ceza Genel Kurulunun 25.02.2014 tarih ve 2013/14-349 Esas, 2014/96 sayılı Kararında da belirtildiği üzere sanığın gerçekten unsur yanılgısı için de olup olmadığının tespiti yönünden mahkemenin mağdurenin gözlemini bizzat yaparak gerekirse bu konuda bilirkişi incelemesinden de faydalanarak 15 yaşından küçük olup olmadığının anlaşılıp anlaşılmayacağının sonucuna göre sanığın hukuki durumunun değerlendirilmesi gerektiği gözetilmeyerek eksik inceleme ile yazılı şekilde hüküm kurulması (Yargıtay 14. Ceza Dairesi - Karar: 2014/11272). Fiili Livata ve Cinsel İstismarın İspatı Sanığın tüm aşamalarda istikrarlı olarak mağdurun anüsüne ve ağzına cinsel organını sokmadığını sadece cinsel organının mağdurun bacaklarının arasına sürterek boşaldığını savunması, adli tıp raporunda sanığın bu savunmasını doğrular biçimde mağdurun anüs muayenesinde fiili livatanın maddi delilleri olan ekimoz, çatlak, sıyrık ve bunlara ait skatris bulgularına rastlanmadığının belirtilmesi, mağdurun da açıkça sanığın cinsel organını vücuduna soktuğuna ilişkin bir beyanının bulunmaması karşısında, sanığın sabit kabul edilen cinsel istismrar eyleminin “şüpheden sanık yararlanır” ilkesi uyarınca 5237 sayılı TCK’nun 103/1. maddesi kapsamında basit cinsel istismar aşamasında kaldığının kabulü gerekmektedir (Yargıtay CGK - Karar: 2015/276). Çocuğun Basit Cinsel İstismarı Suçu Sanığın hizmetli olarak çalıştığı Şehit Bayram Yeşil İlköğretim Okulu 8. Sınıfında öğrenci olan 15 yaşı içerisindeki mağdurenin aşamalardaki istikrarlı ve samimi beyanları, olayın ortaya çıkış şekli, sanığın kaçamaklı savunması, tanık beyanları ve tüm dosya kapsamına göre, okulun karşısında bulunan işyerinden aldığı tostlar nedeniyle işyeri sahibi tanık N.’ye 5 TL kadar borçlanması ve tanığın da borcunu ödemesi konusunda haber yollaması nedeni ile olay tarihinden bir gün önce babasının arkadaşı olan sanığın odasına arkadaşı tanık N. ile giden mağdurenin sanıktan tanık N. ile konuşarak borcunu yakında ödeyeceğini tanığa iletmesini istediği, suç tarihinde ise tanık N. ile konuşup konuşmadığını sormak için sanığın odasına tek başına giden mağdurenin sanıkla konuştuktan sonra odadan çıkarken mağdurenin arkasından kalçasına dokunduğu, tepki vermek için dönmesi üzerine de mağdureyi dudağından öptüğü, odadan çıkan mağdurenin olayı hemen arkadaşlarına ve öğretmenlerine anlattığı, yapılan disiplin soruşturması sonucunda da yapılan ihbar üzerine soruşturmaya başlandığının sübut bulduğunun anlaşılması karşısında, sanığın, cinsel arzuları tatmin amacıyla mağdurenin kalçalarına dokunup hemen ardından dudağından öperek çocuğun basit cinsel istismarı suçunu işlediği gözetilmeden atılı suçtan mahkumiyeti yerine, delillerin takdirinde yanılgıya düşülerek beraatine karar verilmesi (Yargıtay 14. Ceza Dairesi - Karar: 2014/4909). Çocuğun Cinsel İstismarı Suçunun Basit Cinsel Saldırı Suçu İle Karıştırılması Oluş ve kabule göre kayden 01.03.1993 doğumlu olup 18 yaşından küçük olan mağdureye yönelik bedensel temas içeren cinsel davranışta bulunan sanığın eyleminin TCK.nın 103/1. maddesinde öngörülen çocuğun basit cinsel istismarı suçunu oluşturduğu halde, suç vasfında yanılgıya düşülerek TCK.nın 102/1. maddesinde öngörülen basit cinsel saldırı suçundan yazılı şekilde hüküm kurulması kanuna aykırıdır (Yargıtay 14.Ceza Dairesi - Karar: 2014/5014). Çocuğun Cinsel İstismarı Suçunda Yaş Farkı ve Ruh Sağlığının Bozulması Başka bir şehirde yaşayan 27 yaşındaki sanıkla, cep telefonu vasıtasıyla tanışıp duygusal arkadaşlık kuran 14 yaş 6 aylık mağdurenin ailesinin, bu yakınlaşmayı öğrendikten sonra sanıkla olan arkadaşlığını engellemek istedikleri, mağdurenin ailesinden gördüğü baskıya rağmen ısrarlı bir biçimde sanıkla görüşmeye devam ettiği, kararlaştırdıkları üzere olay günü sanık İ.’in yanında diğer sanıklar olduğu halde Tokat iline geldiği, mağdureyi de alarak Balıkesir iline doğru yola çıktıkları, dinlenme tesislerinde mola verdikleri sırada sanık ile mağdurenin otomobil içinde ilişkiye girdikleri, Balıkesir iline gelmek üzereyken Jandarma tarafından yapılan yol kontrolü sırasında sanıklarla aynı otomobilde bulunan mağdurenin yaşananları anlatması üzerine soruşturmanın başlatıldığı anlaşılan olayda, mağdure hakkında Adli Tıp Kurumu 6. İhtisas Kurulu tarafından düzenlenen 04.01.2010 günlü raporda “mağdurede maruz kaldığı olaydan kaynaklanmış ruh sağlığını bozacak mahiyet ve derecede depresif uyum bozukluğu tespit edildiği ve ruh sağlığının bozulduğu” belirtilmiş ve bu rapor esas alınarak sanığın cezası TCK.nın 103/6. maddesi uyarınca artırılmış ise de, cebir, tehdit veya hile gibi iradeyi etkileyen herhangi bir hal olmaksızın mağdureyle cinsel ilişkiye giren sanığın, bu eyleminden dolayı kastettiğinden daha farklı ve ağır bir neticenin meydana geldiği, TCK.nın 23. maddesi uyarınca gerçekleşen fakat kastetmediği bu neticeden sorumlu tutulabilmesi için en azından taksirle hareket etmiş olması gerektiği, somut olayda sanığın dosyaya yansıyan sosyal ve kültürel durumu, eğitim düzeyi, mesleki tecrübesi, kişisel özellikleri, tarafların yaşları ve olayın zora dayalı olmayan gerçekleşme biçimi nazara alındığında, ağır netice olarak ortaya çıkan mağdurenin ruh sağlığındaki bozulmanın sanık tarafından öngörülemeyeceği ve taksirle dahi hareket etmesinin söz konusu olmadığı, meydana gelen bu zararın ise TCK.nın 61. maddesi kapsamında cezanın bireyselleştirilmesinde alt sınırdan uzaklaşılmada dikkate alınabileceği gözetilerek, sanık hakkında TCK.nın 103/6. maddesinin uygulanması suretiyle fazla ceza tayini hukuka aykırıdır (Yargıtay 14. Ceza Dairesi - Karar: 2014/1762). Çocuğun Basit Cinsel İstismarı Suçu ve Cinsel Saldırı Suçu Sanığın, suç tarihinde onsekiz yaşını tamamlamayan mağdureye yönelik yanaklarından ve boynundan öpme, kalçalarını ve göğüslerini elleme şeklindeki bedensel temas içeren eylemlerinin TCK’nın 103/1-b maddesinde düzenlenen çocuğun basit cinsel istismarı suçunu oluşturduğu gözetilip hükümden sonra 28.06.2014 tarihinde yürürlüğe giren 6545 sayılı Kanunla cinsel dokunulmazlığa karşı suçların yeniden düzenlenmesi karşısında belirlenecek lehe Kanuna göre hüküm kurulması gerekirken suç vasfının tayininde yanılgıya düşülerek sanık hakkında TCK’nın 102/1. maddesinde tanzim edilen basit cinsel saldırı suçundan hüküm kurulması hukuka aykırıdır (Yargıtay 14. Ceza Dairesi - Karar: 2015/10493). Çocuğun Yaşında Hata veya Yanılma Resmî bir kurumda doğup doğmadığı dosya kapsamından anlaşılmayan mağdurenin kayden 04.01.1992 doğumlu olup suç tarihi itibarıyla, 15 yıl 3 ay 20 günlük olup nüfusa 30.09.1999 tarihinde tescil edilmiş olması, gerek soruşturma evresinde gerekse yargılama evresinde sanık G’in, mağdurenin yaşının 18’den büyük olduğu konusunda yanıltıldığını beyan etmesi ve dosya içeriği karşısında, suç niteliğine etkisi nazara alınarak öncelikle resmî bir kurumda doğup doğmadığının araştırılıp, doğmadığının tespit edilmesi halinde yaş tespitine esas olacak şekilde kemik grafileri çektirilip tam teşekküllü bir hastaneden içinde radyoloji uzmanının da bulunduğu sağlık kurulundan rapor alınması, duraksama halinde Adli Tıp Kurumundan görüş alınarak mağdurenin gerçek yaşının bilimsel şekilde saptanmasından sonra sanığın hukuki durumunun tayin ve takdiri gerekirken eksik araştırma ile yazılı şekilde mahkûmiyet hükmü kurulması, S.M.B’in temyiz dilekçesine ekli antisosyal kişilik bozukluğu teşhisiyle askerliğe elverişli olmadığına ilişkin rapor karşısında, atılı suç yönünden ceza ehliyetinin bulunup bulunmadığının araştırılmasından sonra sanığın hukuki durumunun tayin ve takdiri gerekirken, eksik araştırma ile yazılı şekilde mahkûmiyet hükmü kurulması hukuka aykırıdır (Yargıtay 14. Ceza Dairesi - Karar No.2013/4518). Cinsel İstismar Suçu İşlenmeden Kişiyi Hürriyetinden Yoksun Kılma Çocuğun basit cinsel istismarı suçundan kurulan hükmün incelenmesinde; Yapılan yargılama ve tüm dosya kapsamından, olay tarihinde mağdurenin sanığın işyerine internete girmek için gittiği, diğer müşterilerin ayrılmasından sonra sanığın açık olan iş yeri kapısını kilitleyerek mağdurenin yanına geldiği ve bezle mağdurenin ağzını kapatmaya çalıştığı, aynı anda “sakin ol, sessiz ol” diye bağırdığı, mağdurenin kaçmak istemesi üzerine mağdureye yumruk attığı, dışarıdan sesleri duyan tanıkların sanıktan kapıyı açmasını istedikleri, başlangıçta kapıyı açmayan sanığın bilahare kapıyı açtığı ve mağdurenin buradan kaçtığı olayda, mağdurenin “benim hiçbir yerime dokunmadı, cinsel içerikli bir söz söylemedi” şeklindeki beyanları dikkate alındığında, kişiyi hürriyetinden yoksun kılma eylemini gerçekleştirmek için yapılan temas dışında cinsel yönden fiziki bir temasın bulunmaması, sanığın üzerine atılı cinsel istismar suçunun icrai hareketlerine başlamamış ve kastını ortaya koyan dış dünyaya yansıyan bir söz de söylememiş olması karşısında, atılı suçtan beraati yerine yazılı şekilde mahkûmiyetine karar verilmesi hukuka aykırıdır (Yargıtay 14. Ceza Dairesi - Karar: 2014/1014). Mağdurenin Cinsel Bölgelerine Dokunmaya Yönelik Bir Eylemin Olmayışı Katılan sanığın motosikletle giderken, yolda yürümekte olan mağdurenin kolundan tuttuğu, mağdurenin ise koluna çekerek olay yerinden kaçtığı, sanığın mağdurenin cinsel bölgelerine dokunmaya yönelik herhangi bir eyleminin olmadığı, bu durumda sanığın eyleminin T.C.K.nın 109. maddesinde düzenlenen kişiyi hürriyetinden yoksun kılma suçuna teşebbüsü oluşturduğu gözetilmeden, suç niteliğinde yanılgıya düşülerek yazılı biçimde basit cinsel istismar suçundan mahkumiyetine karar verilmesi hukuka aykırıdır (Yargıtay 14. Ceza Dairesi - Karar: 2014/548). Cinsel İstismar Suçuna Teşebbüs Sanıklar Bekir ile Ziya ve suça sürüklenen çocuklar … ile …haklarında çocuğun nitelikli cinsel istismarı, kişiyi hürriyetinden yoksun kılma suçlarından kurulan hükümlerin incelenmesinde; Sanıklar …ile …ve suça sürüklenen çocuklar … ile …‘ın mağduru gezmek bahanesiyle …‘nın kullandığı araca bindirdikleri araç içerisinde Bekir’in kız arkadaşının fotoğraflarını bilgisayara indirmesinden dolayı mağduru darp ettikleri ve bir süre sonra götürdükleri parkta mağduru tekrar darp ettikten sonra…‘in diğer sanık …‘nın aracında bulunan 10 litrelik pet şişeyi getirtip üzerine oturmasını istediği mağdurun pet şişe üzerine oturmasının ardından cep telefonuyla kayıt yaptığı tüm dosya içeriğinden anlaşıldığından, mağdurun kendi ifadesinde pet şişenin ağzının çok büyük olmasından dolayı anüsüne girmediğini beyan etmesi, fiilen o büyüklükteki bir pet şişenin mağdurun anüsüne girmesinin mümkün olmadığının sanıklar ile suça sürüklenen çocuklar tarafından da bilineceği, sanıklar ve suça sürüklenen çocukların eylemlerine devam etme imkanı varken sonlandırmaları karşısında; eylemlerinin çocuğun nitelikli cinsel istismarına teşebbüs suçu ve ayrıca cinsel arzuları tatmin amacı da bulunmaması nedeniyle çocuğun basit cinsel istismarı suçlarını oluşturmayacağı, ancak mağduru aşağılama ve küçük düşürme kastıyla hareket etmeleri nedeniyle eylemlerin hakaret suçunu oluşturduğu gözetilmeden yazılı şekilde karar verilmesi hukuka aykırıdır (Yargıtay 14. Ceza Dairesi - Karar : 2016/7746). Ruh Sağlığının Bozulması ve Neticesi Sebebiyle Ağırlaşmış Hal Mağdurenin dayısına iş yerinde ağabeyi ile birlikte çalışmakta olan sanıkla 2011 yılının Temmuz ayında tanıştığı, daha sonra duygusal arkadaşlıklarının başladığı ve 2011 yılı içerisinde sanığın evine giden mağdurenin, sanığın ısrarı neticesinde rızası dahilinde sanıkla cinsel ilişkiye girdiği ve daha sonra sanığın bu olayı kimseye anlatmamasını ve onunla evleneceğini söylemesi üzerine mağdurenin daha sonra da sanıkla ilişkiye girmeye devam ettiği, 03.08.2012 tarihinde yapılan hırsızlık suçuna ilişkin soruşturma sırasında beyanlarına başvurulan tanıkların, sanığın kendilerine mağdure ile cinsel ilişkiye girdiğini söylediğini ifade etmeleri üzerine soruşturmanın başlatıldığı anlaşılan olayda, mağdure hakkında Akdeniz Üniversitesi Tıp Fakültesi Adli Tıp Anabilim Dalı Başkanlığı tarafından düzenlenen 14.05.2013 tarihli raporda, mağdurede travma sonrası stres bozukluğu tespit edilerek sanığın eylemleri nedeniyle ruh sağlığının bozulduğu belirtilmiş ve bu rapor esas alınarak sanığın cezası TCK.nın 103/6. maddesi uyarınca artırılmış ise de, cebir, tehdit veya hile gibi iradeyi etkileyen herhangi bir hal olmaksızın mağdureyle cinsel ilişkiye giren sanığın, bu eyleminden dolayı kastettiğinden daha farklı ve ağır bir neticenin meydana geldiği, 01.06.2005 tarihinde yürürlüğe giren 5237 sayılı Türk Ceza Kanunu ile, 765 sayılı Türk Ceza Kanununda yer alan objektif sorumluluğun kaldırılarak subjektif sorumluluğun kabul edildiği, TCK.nın 23. maddesi uyarınca failin, gerçekleşen fakat kastetmediği bu neticeden sorumlu tutulabilmesi için en azından taksirle hareket etmiş olması gerektiği, somut olayda sanığın dosyaya yansıyan sosyal ve kültürel durumu, eğitim düzeyi, mesleki tecrübesi, kişisel özellikleri, tarafların yaşları ve olayın zora dayalı olmayan gerçekleşme biçimi nazara alındığında ağır netice olarak ortaya çıkan mağdurenin ruh sağlığındaki bozulmanın sanık tarafından öngörülemeyeceği ve taksirle dahi hareket etmesinin söz konusu olmadığı, meydana gelen bu zararın ise TCK.nın 61. maddesi kapsamında cezanın bireyselleştirilmesinde alt sınırdan uzaklaşılması sırasında dikkate alınabileceği gözetilmeden sanık hakkında TCK.nın 103/6. maddesinin uygulanması suretiyle fazla ceza tayini” isabetsizliğinden bozulmasına karar vermiştir. (Yargıtay Ceza Genel Kurulu - Karar: 2018/302). Çocuğun cinsel istismarı suçu, mağdurun ceza yargılaması sürecinde ikinci kez mağdur olmasına yol açan bir suç tipi olduğundan mutlaka bir ceza avukatı ile görüşülerek hukuki yardım alınmalıdır.